Issac's find
by Starscream'sAngel
Summary: More of my 'What-if' fic's. Well Issac finds something on the USG Ishimora the he never expected. A five year old Slasher! Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**SA: Well I got this Idea while I was playing the Dead Space chapter Into The Void -_- I have Nicole Spelled out all ready -_-***

**Issac: WTF?! WHERE AM I!?**

**SA: O_o calm down dude. You're in a Fan Fic. You're safe now… well not really**

**Issac: O_O HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!**

**SA: **_**-_-***_ Why do I even bother. Read and Review!!

Issac's Find

I was on my way to Hydroponics trying to stay alive as usual when I heard a noise. It was like a child playing. I was curious and scared. The only children on the Ishimora was Lurkers, little basterd children created in Pregnant's. I went toward the sound, only to find the most surprising thing I've ever seen as far as Necromorphs go. It was a Slasher about the size of a five year old. It heard me walking, which is not that surprising because most of the Necro's are blind, and was looking at me. As if to ask me 'Where's my mom?' It looked scared and hungry. For some reason kids get hungry when their scared. The Necro had a perfectly formed human head and body. Its arms were like any other Slasher's. Human like till you got to the hands. Then it was a small, but deadly, blade sticking out of it. Then I noticed something about the Slasher, it was relatively clean. Like it just had a bath about 15 minuets ago then slipped in a puddle of blood.

"Are you ok?" I asked it. Then immediately feeling like an idiot for asking a Necromorph if it was ok.

It looked at me and moved closer, and buried its small head into my RIG, and started to cry softly. I didn't know how to react to that so I did the only thing that came to mind. I hugged it, and felt ashamed that I didn't even think to see if it was a male or female. But apparently it was looking at me as a fatherly figure… or something.

"It's ok, stop crying" I said with a creeped out face behind my helmet.

"I don't know where I am, or anything!" the 'Morph said between sobs.

"It's ok. I'm Issac Clark, what's your name" I said trying to calm.

"I don't know…" it responded

"Come on we have to get to a safe place." I said simply

"Ok"

* * *

SA: Ok THAT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO WRITE! Partially because I'd have to stop and play a game when I had no inspiration to write

Issac: ….I'm safe here?

SA: -_-' Yes Issac you're here. Now you're just a dude who helps me comment on the Fic.

Issac: But what about the Issac in the story?

SA: He's as safe as I make him.

Issac: Shit


	2. Chapter 2

SA: XD I thought I would never get this chappy started.

Issac:….Chappy?

SA: Slang for Chapter Issac.

Issac: Oh, I knew that. *Blushing under his helmet*

SA: suuuurrree you did -_-' . Oh yeah and the HUGE lack of curb stomping is because when I play I hardly do it

Issac: Read and Review :3____________________________________________

Meeting Hammond

Issac was walking toward the tram so he could get the Slasher safely away from Mining Deck and find Hammond. Every now and then he would look behind him not only to see if some thing was there to kill him, but to see the child trailing behind him. It has clothes on. It was wearing a black tattered t-shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans, and a silver locket. Issac thought it was strange that it didn't have a RIG instead of clothes the people wore on Earth. Everyone was required to have a RIG on. He decided to ask it what its name was. Mainly because Issac didn't like calling the Slasher an _it_ if it didn't want to hurt him or anything else.

"So…." I started getting it attention, "Do you have a name?" The Slasher looked at me as if it was thinking about it.

"Yea, its Tsuki" it said.

"Is that a girl's name?" I asked confused.

"Yea…" Tsuki said

"We're almost there don't worry." I told her

I had contacted Hammond to tell him I found a survivor… sort of. Only to be chewed out by him telling me that I need to tell him what is going on. I told him that I found a kid name Tsuki, and he beamed when he heard that.

"Issac, that's the first good news I've heard since we arrived on this hell hole. Meet me in Hydrophinics" He told me. I nodded saying that I'd be there.

Even though I knew that Tsuki probably wouldn't try to kill me I was still a little worried that it may happen. I was almost to the tram station when anther Slasher attacked me. Tsuki ran close to me and stayed that way till I dismembered it.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I told her looking down to see her face. She was scared. Of what? I don't know. But right now I have to know… why is their a child Slasher?

* * *

SA: …. That's it for now. I'll update soon


End file.
